Package laminates have been extensively described in the art, see, for example, the patent to Whillock et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,467. In this patent, a thermoplastic material is located on the outside followed by a paperboard layer and an intermediate nylon film which is bonded through an adhesive such as polyethylene to an aluminum foil. A thermoplastic material layer such as polyethylene, polypropylene, ethylene acrylic acid or Surlyn is located on the inside.
A package laminate such as described by Whillock et al. is suitable for bulk packaging, but does not have the flexibility to form a wrap for food products such as potato chips and cookies.